The present invention relates to a device for feeding and distributing material which is loose or in single pieces to a plurality of collection parts.
More particularly it sets out to distribute to collection parts arranged peripherally to the device predetermined and controlled quantities of a material which is fed loose in a central point of the device itself.
The present device also aims at solving the problem of distribution of sticky material, such as for example fruit and vegetable products, which, by adhering to the surface of known distribution apparatus, have a suction effect on the walls, slowing down or blocking the flow of the product and jeopardising the correct operation of the apparatus.
The object of the present invention is that of providing a device for the distribution to a plurality of peripheral collection parts of predetermined and controlled quantities of a material, fed at random in a predetermined point of the device itself, and wherein the product is transferred to said peripheral collection points by means of corresponding radial transfer channels.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing a device which avoids the disadvantageous clogging of the routes of the product which occur in distributors known hitherto when the latter deal with sticky material.
A further object is that of providing a distributor device which has a simple construction with easy preparation and maintenance.